


4x01 - Why Didn't You Visit Me?

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [8]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Justin's knee was bouncing, with nerves.After a long month, he was finally getting out of here.Back out into the real world.Back to temptations.
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	4x01 - Why Didn't You Visit Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys!
> 
> First off, thankyou so much to everyone who wished me well about going back to work. I spoke to my boss the other day and I went to my workplace to see how it was all going to be handled and I feel a lot better.
> 
> Also, some of the dialogue in this, I borrow from the actual episode, which I unfortunately don't own. So, disclaimer? I think? Do you have to put that when borrowing dialogue from episodes? Oh well...
> 
> Anyway, this one comes from a scene of 4x01. The breakfast scene with the Jensen's. Matt asks Clay to go see Justin, because he's asking for him and Clay refuses, telling them he'd see him at the party. It made me wonder if Clay had gone to visit him at all during his month in treatment, so I cooked up this little thing.
> 
> On with the story! :)

''Clay, honey, um, you sure you don't want to come with us to the facility today? Might be fun.''

Clay glanced up from his scrambled eggs and looked at his Mom for a second, before looking down at his plate again. ''When is anything called a facility ever fun?'' Clay asked, poking at his eggs.

''Justin might like to see you.''

Clay pressed his lips together. ''Mm. I'll see him at home... At the party.'' he said, before taking a sip of his drink. His Mom mentioned his grades before he cleared the table. He had forgotten she received a copy of grades, which had dipped lower than his normal standard. Accidently dropping the plates the in sink, he stared at the broken shards before picking one up and digging it into his thumb.

Thankfully, his phone buzzed before he could do anything else.

Seeing it was Tyler, he headed outside and down the front steps. ''Hey Tyler...''

The next few words out of Tyler's mouth had his face turning drip white from panic.

* * *

Justin's knee was bouncing, with nerves.

After a long month, he was finally getting out of there. 

Back out into the real world.

Back to temptations.

It had been a tough few weeks at first, especially when the cold turkey hit him. He had hated it the first time round, he still hated it the second time round. But once that was over, he immersed himself in the treatment programme. He had become good at playing guitar, and he was becoming good at drawing. He still didn't like opening up to strangers though. It had only been in the last week that he had felt comfortable enough to even divulge anything about himself other than his name and what he was in there for.

The door to the facility opened, and Justin shot up, a wide smile on his face, however it dimmed slightly when he didn't see Clay enter behind his parents. Sighing and looking down to the ground, he put his walls up and planted a fake smile on his face before looking back up to Lainie rushing towards him.

''Oh sweetheart!'' she cooed, before she wrapped him in a hug. Matt joined a few seconds later, making Justin smile. Releasing Justin, Lainie cupped his face in her hands. ''Your eyes are brighter.'' she told him softly, stroking his cheek. 

Smiling widely, Justin followed Lainie and Matt into the Doctor's office for a final checkup, before the Doctor made sure that Justin was okay with leaving, before shaking his hand at Justin's confirmation and allowing them to leave.

Stepping out into the fresh air, Justin tipped his head back and breathed it in, before following Matt and Lainie to the car. Climbing into the back seat, he saw Clay's jacket on the back seat. Slipping it on, he buckled himself in before Matt pulled away.

''So, I thought we could get some pizza's?''

Justin nodded. ''Sure. That sounds so good right now. Just keep them in the front because I'll probably end up eating them.''

Lainie chuckled, before biting her lip. ''We've missed you round the house. It's been too quiet without you two stealing each others food and having family movie nights.''

''Oh, I'm sure you've been glad of the quiet.''

Lainie turned to face, her face serious. ''Honestly, sweetheart. I'm so happy to have you home.''

Justin stayed silent, but smiled at her, reaching for her hand than was resting on the passenger seat, before staring back out of the window, watching the scenery whiz pass ass he headed back to his home.

* * *

He heard them before Lainie had opened the door.

That accounted for all the pizza's then. 

Taking a deep breath, whilst wishing that it was just him and his family, he nodded at Lainie before planting a smile on his face. He saw the banner, which was obviously Jess' doing.

His eyes swept over the people to the one person he had wanted to see since he left. Smiling bashfully, he let out a sigh as Clay approached him. ''Welcome... Welcome home, bro.'' Clay said, smiling at him softly.

Justin let out a soft chuckle before holding out his arms, resting his cheek on Clay's shoulder as he accepted the hug, but something felt off. Drawing back, he tried to examine his face but didn't get anything because Charlie and the others were heading towards him. before he got swept up in everybody welcoming him back home.

It was beyond darkness and their regular curfews before everyone left. Justin headed to the toilet and came back to everyone gone bar Jess. He sighed, he had feeling where this could be going.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

Justin looked over her shoulder. ''Where's Clay.''

Jess wrapped her arms round his shoulders. ''We have this new system. A sock on the door means-''

Justin closed his eyes and sighed. ''Jess, please don't. Not tonight.'' he pleaded, trying to pretending that the hurt look across Jess' face didn't hurt him.

''Why? What do you think I've been doing for a month?'' she whispered, reaching up to kiss him again, frowning when he leaned away and turned his back on her.

''I can't do this right now. I need...'' Justin walked towards his bed and sat down, looking at her. ''I need to focus on my sobriety right now.''

''Wait, what?''

''I need this time for myself and just focus on me for a change.'' Justin could see he was hurting her, but for some reason, he kept talking. ''I need to make sure that I'm okay out here. And I just can't... I need this, Jess. Please, just give me it. I'm not saying we break up, I'm just saying that we should go on a break.''

Jess' eyes filled with tears before she sniffled them back. ''Fine. If that's what you want.'' she said, storming over to Clay's bed and grabbing her bag before heading for the door without a backward glance at Justin.

* * *

Clay rushed out of the house, cursing himself for leaving his phone on his bed. He was about to knock, when Jess came storming out with tears rolling down her cheeks. Confused, Clay stepped inside, seeing Justin sat on his bed, clutching his head. Checking over his shoulder to make sure Jess had gone, Clay shut the door, before cautiously heading over to his brother. ''Justin? You okay?''

The room was silent for a minute before Justin looked up, nodding. ''Yeah, I'm great.'' he said, sarcastically. 

Clay sat next to him. ''What's happened? Jess was in tears.''

Justin sighed. ''We went on a break.'' he said, running his hand through his brunette hair. ''I need to focus on my sobriety at the minute, focus on myself. And I don't want any distractions. I know that sounds mean for her, but I had to. I want to be alive and live, Clay. And I need to prove myself out here, to myself, to you, our parents...''

''So, she was upset because you're looking out for yourself?''

Justin nodded, before looking round the room and standing up to grab a pizza box. Sitting back on the bed, he shared the box with Clay. ''Can I tell you something?''

Clay nodded. ''Always.''

''I... As much as I loved that you guys were happy for me to be home... I would've much preferred it if it had been just you and our parents.'' Justin admitted, before rushing on. ''No that I didn't appreciate the party, it's just... I just wanted a quiet night with you guys. I mean, the pizzas were confusing when your Dad came back with that many and then I kind of figured that something was happening.''

Clay took a bite of his pizza, feeling a bit guilty. Of course Justin would've preferred a family night. He had tried to tell Jess when she bombarded him with texts about decorations and food, but it fell on deaf ears. Plus, her excitement about having Justin back was pretty cute to see. ''Sorry, I tried to tell Jess, but she was just so happy and excited, it was hard to say no to her.''

Justin shook his head. ''It's fine, honestly.'' he said, taking another bite of pizza, before turning serious. ''Can I ask you something?'' At Clay's nod, he continued. ''Why didn't you ever visit me?''

Clay stopped chewing the bite of pizza he just took, turning to look at his brother guilty. Swallowing the food in his mouth, he spoke. ''I just... I couldn't.''

Justin frowned. ''Why? Were you conveniently busy every time your parents asked you with them?''

Clay shook his head, offering Justin the last slice of pizza. ''I just...'' he sighed, running his hands through his hair. ''I didn't want to see you like that...''

Justin blinked. ''Like what? Gasping for drugs?''

Clay looked at him. ''I just... I don't like going treatment centres. You hear horror stories.'' Justin rolled his eyes at Clay's admittedly lame excuse, since the treatment centre he went to was praised to the high hills with good reviews. ''But... I just wanted to see you at home. I didn't... I'm...''

Justin frowned. ''You what?''

Clay shook his head. ''Nothing. I just... Would've rather have seen you home, so we could've talked without a time limit.'' Clay shifted on the bed, reclining on the bed. ''We could talk about it now?''

Justin looked at him suspiciously. It was clear to him Clay was hiding something and using Justin as a tactic to get round it. Twisting his lips to the side, he decided to file it away for the time being. Propping his hand up on his elbow, Justin picked at his bedding cover. ''What do you want to know?''

Clay knew Justin could see through his lame excuses, but he was grateful that he didn't call him out on it. ''How was it? Did you have chance to make friends?''

Justin shrugged his shoulders. ''Had a roommate. Hated him sometimes. He snored too loudly and kept trying to spoil the end of the comics for me. Thankfully, he had a crush on one of the nurses so he spent most of his time annoying her more.'' He shifted ono his stomach, before turning serious. ''Detox was horrible, worse than the first time, because I didn't have you or Sheri or Tony threatening me. It was me in the room by myself with a nurse, who was making sure I was okay. I mean, don't get me wrong, she was nice and kind, but she wasn't you or the others.'' Justin frowned. ''It was bad though. I even heard your voice at one point. That freaked me a little bit.''

Clay shifted slightly, causing Justin to look up, as Clay mumbled something. Justin raised a eyebrow in curoiusity, causing Clay to roll his eyes. ''You didn't imagine it.'' he said, twisting his thumbs. ''My voice.'' He clarified, when Justin pulled a face.

''How'd you mean? I know for definite I didn't have my phone in my hands, they ripped the mattress sheet to bits.''

Clay glanced at Justin, before rubbing his head with his hand and sighed. ''You called me. Your phone must've been in your pocket and you butt dialled me or something.''

Justin's eyes widened. A cold sweat broke out over him when he pieced the pieces together. ''Is that why...'' he trailed off when Clay nodded.

''I heard what you were screaming and pleading for Becca to do. But, I couldn't hang up, not when you were going through hell.''

Justin sat up. ''Clay, why didn't you just tell me?'' he asked, reaching out for him.

Clay shrugged his shoulders. ''It was clear you didn't remember it.''

''No, I remember it. I just thought it was my imagination playing me.'' Justin moved again to sit next him. ''I'm sorry you had to hear all that.''

Clay shook his head, silently telling him it was fine. The brothers fell into silence, listening to the soft music that had been playing round the room. Clay thought about telling his brother about the nightmares and low grades, but he had just come back from treatment and hadn't even been home a day yet. He definitely didn't want to overwhelm him with his problems too.

A knock at the door had them both jumping slightly before Lainie poked her head into the house, her eyes sparkling at seeing her boys. ''Scrabble night. If you're up for it?''

Justin jumped from the bed. ''I'm a hundred percent better at it now. You're going down, bro.''

Clay raised an eyebrow. Challenge accepted. ''Loser has to do the washing for a month.'' He held out his hand.

'Deal!'' The brother's shook hands, sealing the deal.

Justin scampered ahead, skipping past Lainie with a giddy smile. Clay watched him go, following him to the doorway.

''You okay, sweetheart?'' Lainie asked, wondering why he hadn't followed him.

Clay nodded. ''Yeah. Just happy to see him so happy and to have him back.'' he said, smiling at Justin interacting with their Dad the kitchen.

He'll tell him tomorrow, about the nightmares and stuff. Tonight was Justin's night and he wasn't going to spoil any of it...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it!
> 
> The next one might be a day or two away, I'm going to do research into it. I'm not going to spoil it, but I want to make sure I'm portraying it right!
> 
> Thanks for the love and see you soon! X


End file.
